


Rebellion

by Zombie12345 (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: FIx It, Greyjoy rebellion 308AC, i'll add more later, starts ten years later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zombie12345
Summary: What if everyone was older when the shit hit the fan. Robert's rule is peacefull until the year 308.Younger characters are grown up. Older characters live solely due to the fact that I think it would be boring not to include them.Characters are older, some are married and have kids. Characters who were to young will fight in the rebellion. Robert is to fat for his armour. Jamie and Cersei have not yet been discovered. Jon Arryn is still alive. The direwolf’s are fully grown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

This is a fix it story. Younger characters are wiser, older characters are past their peaks. What if everything happened later. The Greyjoy’s rebel in 308ac, 10 years after cannon is supposed to start.

Characters are older, some are married and have kids. Characters who were to young will fight in the rebellion. Robert is to fat for his armour. Jamie and Cersei have not yet been discovered. Jon Arryn is still alive. The direwolf’s are fully grown.

For the sake of this, the long night will be delayed until it is connivant for the plot.

Some of the older characters have had their ages maintained so they can still be alive. The story is about fucking up the timelines so don’t complain if things don’t add up right.

**Characters are missing from the list below.**

**208 AC**

**Main characters**

**Eddard "Ned" Stark- 44**

Greyer haired version of the cannon version. He hasent seen Robert since his own rebellion so is in for a disapointment. On the bright side, he's garentied to live for longer.

**Catelyn "Cat" Stark- 43**

A bitch.

**Daenerys "Dany" Targaryen- 23**

Dany is still married to Drogo, Viserys has not yet been stupid enough to get himself killed. Dany is happy with her ten-year-old son and is in no rush to return to Westeros.

**Tyrion Lannister- 34 **

Tyrion still met Shae and has a bastard named Gerion Hill. He is unmarried.

**Jon Snow- 24 **

Jon is still at Winterfell. Ghost is now the largest of the direwolf’s. After getting drunk he has a bastard daughter named Serena Snow. Don’t complain if you think its out of character, I wanted an excuse for him to still be at Winterfell.

**Robb Stark- 24**

Married to Alys Karstark. He has a young son named Torrhen Stark.

**Brandon "Bran" Stark- 17**

Having squired for a Manderley, Bran is now a knight, currently at White harbour.

**Sansa Stark- 21**

Married to Dominic Bolton, fostered at Winterfell in Theon’s place. After the death of Roose Bolton she is now lady of the Dreadfort. She has a daughter named Alys and a baby son named Royce Bolton.

**Arya Stark- 19**

Unmarried, fostering on Bear Island.

**Theon Greyjoy- 29**

Youngest son of Balon Greyjoy. After nearly drowning, he became a drowned priest like his Uncle damp hair.

**Davos Seaworth- 47**

Serves Stannis along with his 7 sons.

**Jaime Lannister- 41**

Kings guard to Robert Baratheon.

**Samwell "Sam" Tarly- 24**

Brother of the nights watch. Constantly bullied.

**Cersei Lannister- 41**

The queen. Her secret is still safe.

**Brienne of Tarth- 27**

Older version of her in cannon. Noted for her performance in tourneys.

**Rickon Stark- 12**

Fostering at Last hearth.

**Asha/Yara Greyjoy- 32**

Was raised as a fourth son. Unmarried.

**Barristan Selmy- 70**

Old, but still a badass.

**Tywin Lannister- 65**

The same miserable shit we all love to hate.

**Robert/Robin "Sweetrobin" Arryn- 15**

Squire for Stannis Baratheon. His health has improved.

**Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish- 39**

Dumber than cannon version. His plans have stalled.

**Shae- 27**

Mother of Tyrion’s bastard. Hidden from Tywin.

**Joffrey Baratheon- 21**

An asshole. Still unmarried.

**Tommen Baratheon- 16**

Squire for his Uncle. Unofficial hair to the Rock.

**Myrcella Baratheon- 17**

Betrothed to Robin Arryn due to Roberts dislike of the Martell’s.

**Aemon Targaryen- 99**

I’ve not aged him up, he needs to live.

**Walder Frey- 89**

Again, I’ve not aged him up.

**Lysa Tully- 41**

Hates her husband for sending Robin away.

**Robert 1 Baratheon- 45**

To fat for his armour. Will this be enough to stop him?

**Stannis Baratheon- 43**

Remarried after is first wife’s death. His wife is pregnant.

**Renly Baratheon- 30**

Unmarried, despite pressure from his brothers.

**Loras Tyrell- 25**

Unmarried, undecided if I will Include his brothers.

**Margaery Tyrell- 24**

Unmarried with the hopes of a betrothal to Joffrey.

**Mace Tyrell- 51**

A fat oath. What more is there to say.

**Olenna Redwyne- 79**

Old lady, slightly scary.

**Jojen Reed- 21**

Creepy kid, still in the neck.

**Meera Reed- 24**

Still in the neck.

**Sandor Clegane- 38**

Got pissed of with the Lannister’s. He crossed the narrow sea to become a sell sword.

**Gregor Clegane- 43**

Martell’s kidnaped him. His death was slow and painful.

**Oberyn Martell- 50**

Now has ten daughters.

**Doran Martell- 60**

Still alive, despite his illness.

**Arianne Martell-32**

Married to the Darkstar behind her father’s back. She has two children.

**Viserys Targaryen-31**

Somehow avoided pissing of the dothraki for ten years. He’s still alive, for now.

**Drogo- 41**

Married to Dany, little interest in Westeros.

**Jorah Mormont- 54**

Remarried a northerner, he has no children but also has had no reason to sell slaves. He was not exiled.

**Jeor Mormont- 77**

Lord commander of the nights watch.

**Beric Dondarrion- 31**

Normal lordly life. He has not been killed yet.

**Daario Naharis/Euron Greyjoy/Benjen Stark- 40**

Daario is a sells word. Euron is still at Pyke. Benjen is sill a ranger.


	2. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rebellion is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theon is a priest, I'm reading the forth book right now and Aeron's past makes me think of what Theon could have been.

**Theon POV**

20 years had passed.

Quellon Greyjoy, the Lord Reaper of Pyke, who had desired to strengthen the ties of the Iron Islands with the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, was dead. He only allowed the Iron born to fight in the Mander near the end of Robert's Rebellion. Since he returned home, his disallowed all talks of further war, favouring peace and trade with the Greenlanders instead.

I was 3 at the end of the rebellion. Too young to remember. The last 20 years had been peaceful under his Grandfathers rule, the old way had been forgotten. At least that is what Quellon thought.

Theon’s farther, Balon learned to sail when still young and was a very skilled captain. At fifteen he sailed with Dagmar Cleftjaw to the Stepstones on a reaving, killing his first man and taking his first two salt wives there. By seventeen he captained his own longship. He often went raiding and was known for his fierceness and fearlessness. Now Balon was the Lord Reaper of Pyke, and they would have a king once again.

Quellon was found dead, but none would miss him, nor question why it happened the day his uncle returned on his ship, the silence.

Euron is a wildly unpredictable man. Uncle Aeron would was known to call him ungodly. He’s known for his delight in playing vicious mind games and waging psychological warfare on anyone around him. His uncles hate him.

His other uncle, Victarion, is a capable commander and a fierce warrior in battle, but has a calm demeanor outside of it. He is a religious man and wears full plate armour whilst sailing because he has no fear of drowning.

All of his uncles wanted a war, and his farther would give them on. After years of bowing down to the mainland’s, they would be free once again. Farther always said he would undo his own fathers work and make them feared again.

**6 years later, 308AC**

They were meeting in his father’s solar at Pyke. His father was at the head of the table, alongside his uncles and brothers. His brothers were fools, drunken disgraces. Yara was the only one worth paying attention to, even if she was a girl.

‘’The drowned god desires for you to be king, brother only can restore us to glory.’’ Balon stated.

‘’It’s time, farther. The stag king has grown fat on his throne, there are none who love him.’’ Theon added. ‘’The kingdoms of the Greenland’s will not be able to stand against you’’

Balon looked pleased by this. ‘’Victarion, you will command the Iron fleet, we must defeat them before they can organise.’’ Balon ordered.

Euron spoke up ‘’Balon, we should begin by burning of the Lannister fleet at anchor, with a surprise attack on Lannisport in the westerlands. Once they are gone, we have full control of the Sunset sea.’’

‘’Good’’ Balon replied. ‘’You and Victarion shall lead the attack.’’

Looking to Rodrick he ordered he prepare for an attack on Seagard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be big, from the starks point of view. It will have flashbacks to cover a lot of their backstorys, including Robb's family, Sansa's marrage, the situation with the Bolton's (Ramsey is dead), Bran's knighthood, Jon's daughters as well as Rickon and Arya being fostered.  
> Divergence in the Greyjoy rebellion will be subtle as the commanders are the same. Probably around 10,000 words.  
> Expect more change in my version of the war of the 5 kings after.  
> Feedback welcome.


	3. House Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned reflect's on his family.

**Ned POV**

Eddard Stark was in the Godswood, sitting in front of the hearts tree cleaning his family's sword Ice. He had just come back from an execution. A deserter from the nights watch. Thinking about it made him think of another execution, when Jon and Robb found six direwolf pups.

The direwolf’s had all grown alongside his children until they reached the size of ponies, Grey wind and Ghost being the largest. They grew quickly and could now could rip a man’s arm off his shoulder as easily as a dog would kill a rat, even Lady, who had once been as soft as her namesake. Grey wind, Summer, lady and Nymiria have yellow eyes and grey fur, Shaggy dog has black fur and green eyes and there was Ghost, an albino and mute.

He heard footsteps approaching, looking up he saw his wife approaching. Things had been awkward between them recently, especially since he sent Rickon away to be fostered by the Greatjon Umber.

He sighed, thinking about when they were younger. Thing’s had been easier when their children were younger. He knew Catelyn wanted her children to be southern knights and proper lady’s with matches in the south. She would not accept that it was necessary for them to be northern, especially after Ned himself married a southerner.

Five years ago, their heir and eldest son, Robb had married a northern girl against Catelyn’s wishes. When she was six, Alys and her father, Lord Rickard Karstark visited Winterfell where she befriended Robb. Together they now had a young son, four-year-old Torrhen Stark. The boy took after his mouther in colouring with dark hair, but with Robb’s Tully blue eyes and face. She was also pregnant with her second child.

The match would secure the north for Robb, but Catelyn was not happy. She wanted him to have a bride that would follow the seven. She also disliked than Alys had befriended Jon.

The last time Ned saw Bran, he would often spent his time climbing the walls of Winterfell, scaring Catelyn to death. Ned had sent their second son to squire for house Manderly at white harbour. Whilst disappointed that he would not be going south to squire for her uncle, Catelyn was proud of her son after he became a knight aged only 15. She was disappointed again however when Bran chosen to remain in the city.

Despite the Tully looks of her sons, Sansa was his only child that took after Catelyn in personality. Sansa was raised a lady, she loved music, poetry, singing, dancing, embroidery, and other proper lady things. Sansa grew up enthralled by songs and stories of romance and adventure. Everyone assumed she would want to travel south, something that excited Catelyn.

That’s why it was a surprise when Sansa fell for Dom.

Domeric Bolton was not like most of his family and enjoyed reading history, he played the harp, and was an excellent horseman yet being a Bolton, he wore the flayed man on his banner. All the story’s Sansa liked would have shown them as evil. Domeric had fostered with them after his farther died of old age. Now they had a daughter together, Alys Bolton and a baby son Royce Bolton.

After Roose Bolton’s death, Domeric returned home after fostering at Winterfell to became lord of the Dreadfort, taking Sansa with him. His first action as lord was to turn over his bastard brother, Ramsay Snow, for execution. Unlike Ned, Roose had raised his bastard as a dog. Unlike Jon, he grew resentful of his status, referring to himself proudly as the trueborn hair of the Dreadfort and was known for violently correcting those who would refer to him as otherwise. Without Roose to cover up his actions, the bastard was soon known throughout the north as a mad dog, and was quickly dealt with by Dom.

Whilst Sansa was always close to Catelyn, Arya was not. Arya looked more Stark than Tully, with a long face, grey eyes, and brown hair. She was skinny, athletic and generally regarded as plain, and given the nickname "Arya Horseface" by the other lady’s in Winterfell. Arya was only interested in fighting and exploration, unlike her older sister, Sansa.

Arya would never be a proper lady, being too much like his sister. Ned did not want to make the same mistakes as his own farther did with Lyanna. That’s why he sent her to Bear Island, much to Catelyn’s dismay as she was forced to lose all hope of a southern match for either of her daughters.

His youngest son, Rickon, was sent to foster less than a moon ago. Out of all his children, Rickon reminded Ned most of his brother Brandon, sharing his brothers wolf’s blood. Whilst this worried him somewhat, Ned was still happy to have a reminder of his late brother.

When the Greatjon made the offer, he accepted. The Greatjon is proud and boisterous man, being impressed only by those who earn his respect. He was also unquestionably loyal to House Stark. Rickon would do well being taught by him, so long as he did not pick up the lords drinking habits. Catelyn was not so impressed however, the fight they had rivalling one of those they had over Jon Snow in the early years of the marriage.

When Ned had returned from his rebellion with someone else’s child in his arms, it had hurt her. He knew that. It was worse for her that the child had already been established in Winterfell before her own child had been.

Jon is to most of the world, his bastard. His reputation for honor has meant than no one has questioned his word on the matter. Jon looks more stark than any of his own children with brown hair, a long face and grey eyes, something that Ned was thankful for, despite how much it pained his wife to see.

He wanted to tell them both the truth, but kept hearing his sisters voice. ‘’Promise me’’ she begged.

He loved Jon like a son, an no one would benefit if he knew the truth. He did not want to hear Jon call him uncle or to resent his false status. Jon had a good life at Winterfell, but in another time Jon could have been king. He could also not risk Catelyn’s discretion, knowing she would feel betrayed and could let it slip.

Catelyn’s jealousy and anger only grew when he refused to tell her, causing strain on their marriage from the beginning. She forgave him with time, but to Ned’s silent fury only treated Jon worse, especially when Jon outperformed Robb.

Jon himself was always hurt by his silence. In a way however, Jon has found a way of getting back at him.

Ned had been disappointed with Jon when he was first presented with Serena after being absent for near a year with no given explination. Serena was now a seven-year-old girl that reminded him of Arya at that age.

Whilst curious however, he knew not to ask questions he would not answer himself. Ned was unable to talk about his sister without the risk of slipping into talking about her son. Benjen was the only person he had told. As Jon grew, he began to look more and more like his mother, with the distinction that Jon is a man. Serena however has no such distinction. She looks like Jon. By extension she is a lot like Lyanna, in both looks and temperament.

An unspoken agreement has formed between them to not ask questions. Jon has moved on.

The girl’s presence angered Catelyn just as much as Jon’s had. She thought Jon was bad enough, now she had to deal with Jon’s loud and unruly daughter as well. She was cold to the girl. Ned was thankful Robb’s wife Alys was willing to play a maternal role in the girls life, and that Serena’s aunts and uncles doted on her.

Jon himself has effectively taken over as the master-at-arms of Winterfell in the last few years, assisted by Ser Rodrik who’s no longer able to continue full time in his old age. This assistance mainly come’s in the form of dealing with Catelyn in Jon’s place, whilst helping to oversee the progress of their men’s training.

Catelyn also hated it when the men started calling Jon ‘’Lord Snow.’’ Despite being a snow, Jon had earned the respect of most of Winterfell’s population, enough to earn him the title.

Ned suspected that it was also Jon who talked Robb and Alys into letting Torrhen train with a sword already, despite his young age. It wasn’t a secret that he had been training Serena since she could walk. If there was a bright side of Serena’s existence, it’s that she ended all thoughts Jon had of taking the black like his brother Benjen.

When is wife arrived he saw that she had a letter in her hands, sealed with the black stag of house Baratheon. This was strange. Ned had taken little interest in affairs south of the Neck since the end of Robert’s rebellion. He had not spoken to Robert directly since the aftermarth of the sack of King's Landing.

"Catelyn" he greeted.

"A raven arrived from King's Landing." She passed him a letter. Dark wings, dark words he thought, the look on Catelyn’s face did not look good.

Reading the letter silently, she asked "What is it, Ned?"

"The Greyjoy’s have rebelled.’’ He said not looking up. “Lannisport has been sacked and now they are raiding across the Westerlands and Riverland’s.’’

She paled at that, despite living in the North for ten years, she still saw the Riverland’s as her home.

He faced his wife with a frown. “Robert's calling his banners, I’ll have to march men south to help him.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens until next chapter. Next will be another Stark chapter, probably followed by a Stannis chapter.  
> This was just elaberating on the changes in the North.  
> I have no Idea how old Domeric Bolton is in Cannon, in this he's around 27.
> 
> People have asked about Jon's daughter. Jon left Winterfell for around a year and came back with her. He doesnt give accurate answers to questions about her origins or where he went. He just says the mom is dead, he was drunk, vauge answers like that. It will become relevent later on, but not for a while. Feel free to guess but I wont tell you.
> 
> Feedback welcome.


	4. House Stark Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is woken, Arya has a suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight extention to this chapter,I dident relise how long it had been since I worked on this and wanted something done quickly.  
> I have finished with uni until next september, so I will have time to work on this now. That said, I am undesided how I want to handle this section. Should I write the entire Greyjoy rebellion, or should I skip to the end so I can get on with the more intresting war of five kings?  
> If I go for the second option, important moments from the greyjoy rebellion will be included in flashbacks. I would probably be able to update faster as I have a better idea of what I want to happen after the Greyjoy rebellion.

**Jon POV**

Jon was comfortably sleeping yet someone was pulling at him, trying to wake him up.

"Papa!" He heard. Half of the castle probably heard her shouting. It never had been in her nature to be quiet.

Whereas bastardry had made Jon shy around her age, she was seemingly unaffected. At least she was alone this time. Torrhen would have started bouncing on him now.

Jon rolled over onto his side, pretending to be asleep. Serena was stubborn child.

His daughter was his father’s eldest grandchild. Jon was fortunate that she was allowed to be raised with his trueborn grandchildren in Winterfell. Jon had made little effort to raise her as a lady. Why would he? A bastard would never be worth much as a political match, a bastard’s bastard would be worth even less.

He was grateful that his siblings all loved her. Rickon being only five years older, was more like an older brother to her than an Uncle, their relationship being reminding Jon of that between himself and Arya’s when they were that age. Arya herself was looked up to by Serena. Their resemblance was amusing to Jon.

Jon was happy with the way her life was turning out. Jon himself trained her whilst Maester Luwin taught her. Rickon and later Torrhen played with her. Lady Catelyn was annoyed that Serena enjoyed playing with her aunt’s and uncle’s, being as cold as she was towards Jon in her presence, but she was unable to do anything about it.

Winterfell loved her, even Sansa.

Jon had always had a distant relationship with Sansa, but Domeric’s influence had started to change Sansa’s view of the world. When Jon brought Serena home, Sansa was happy to have her around, hoping she could be the little sister Arya wasn’t, and they were still close, despite that fact that she ended up with another mini Arya.

Serena was starting to get annoyed with him. Then ghost suddenly jumped on the bed and licked at his face before headbutting him off the bed and on to the floor.

‘’Traitor’’ He grumbled, looking up and glaring at his wolf.

Ghost was normally calm, taking after himself, but in recent years he had become affected by Serena’s wildness, often choosing to obey her over Jon. At times Ghost even allowed her to ride on his back.

The light coming into the room told Jon that he had overslept. A raven arrived from the south the day before. The Greyjoy's have risen up in revolt against the Iron throne and father’s friend Robert Baratheon. They had successfully sacked Lannisport and destroyed the Lannister fleet and were now attacking many holdfasts and villages along the coast. Farther decided that they would be riding to war with 10,000 men. He had discussed it with Jon, Robb, his wife and some advisers privately last night and they would be announcing the war today.

A pointless war, Jon thought. He knew that father’s marriage tied them to the south, but Jon struggled to see why they should care about the iron born attacking the Westerlands or the Riverland’s. He had no love for the Lannister’s, and cared less for the Tully’s. As long as the iron born kept below the neck, they should be considered someone else’s problem.

Jon was not a green boy, having fought against wildling raders before, as well as assisting his friend Domeric in wiping out his brothers ‘bastard boy’s’, but this would be the first major war the North has fought in 26 years, since Robert’s rebellion. They had decided that Rickon would return and stay as the Stark’s in Winterfell. Arya was already returning from fostering on Bare Island and is due to arrive today. Bran would be traveling to war alongside farther, Robb and himself. Sansa would be staying in the Dreadfort with her children.

Jon wasn't happy about leaving Serena around Catelyn, but he knew she would be fine. Catelyn and his daughter had learnt to avoid each other, and farther had arranged it so his wife was never forced to interact with her. He trusted that Alys and Arya would look after her.

They had decided that Bran would be joining them, being seven and ten and already knighted, they agreed he was ready for a fight, despite Catelyn’s protests that he was to young. Younger men have been to war before.

Both farther and Catelyn believed Bran decided to stay in White harbour after he was knighted two years ago. The truth however was that Bran was currently in the neck, staying in Greywater watch so he could be with the Reed girl. Whilst Bran had told Jon, Arya and Robb, he had asked they keep it a secret. Jon knew that their farther would approve of the match if he found out, being friends with lord Howland during the rebellion, but Catelyn would not. Jon was still unsure how Bran convinced lord Manderley to cover for them. He only hoped Bran would show up on time to avoid suspicions.

Getting up, Jon could see that Serena was barely standing from laughter, Ghost laying down near her. Ghost had a wolf’s face. Whilst it looked wiser than most men Jon knew, he was not made for showing emotions, but Jon would swear that Ghost was smirking at him.

‘’Papa, hurry up, Aunt Arya’s nearly her.’’

He daughter said excitedly before rushing out the room, Ghost following at her tail.

Shaking his head in amusement, Jon quickly got dressed and followed her out. It had been two years since he had seen Arya, and Jon was worried about his sister. Whilst she had written regularly, it was clear to Jon she was hiding something. Jon knew her better than anyone and knew when she was nervous.

Rushing out to the courtyard, Jon saw that farther, Catelyn, Serena as well as Robb’s family were already there waiting. As he joined them, Arya rode trough the gates, followed by Dacey Mormont and a dozen stark guards. Jon immediately noticed something was off. Arya looked much the same as she did when he last saw her, if slightly taller. As she dismounted, it was not the nervous look on her face he was drawn to, but the small child that caught his attention. A babe that could not be more than a year old. Looking closer, he could make out the slightly long face and the grey eyes, Stark eyes Jon realised. As she approced, Jon was torn between shock, and amusment that one of Catelyn's children had produced a basterd.

'‘Mom, Dad.’’ She said nervously, ‘’This is Jonnel Stark.’’

 

**Ned POV**

Surprisingly, Jon last to join them waiting outside as himself, Catelyn and Robb’s family were already there waiting. He had sent Serena and Ghost to fetch Jon who must have overslept, judging by his unkept appearance.

Arya was due to arrive any moment now.

As Jon joined them, Arya rode through the gates, followed by Dacey Mormont and a dozen stark guards.

Arya finally arrived just after. Surprisingly, she had a small child that caught his attention. A babe that could not be more than a year old. As she approached, everyone was silent. Even Serena and Torrhen had picked up on the mood and held back from charging their aunt.

'‘Mom, Dad.’’ Arya said nervously, ‘’This is Jonnel Stark.’’

Shit.

Despite their problems, his marriage had turned out quite well, all things considered. They had five children and multiple grandchildren. They both came to love each other, even if Jon remained a constant problem. This would be worse than Jon however. He was not looking forwards to the fallout of this.

Looking around he could she the shock on everyone’s faces, mixed with the anger on Catelyn’s and the amusement on Jon’s. He knew he should say something but was completely speechless.

The silence was finally broken by Jon who moved forwards to greet Arya and her child, followed by Robb, Alys and the children. 

Ned was frozen however. Looking back at Catelyn, he could see that see was furious and barely managing to suppress making a scene.  

Fortunately, the other’s picked up on this and quickly moved to Arya get inside the keep, before anything could happen in public.

As Ned followed, he hoped Catelyn would come to not disdain Jonnel. Ned was disappointed of course, but he was used to dealing with rebellious family decisions with Jon also having a bastard. He probably should have expected this with Arya being so like Lyanna.

For Catelyn to see one of her own children produce a bastard, and one of her daughters at that, would be humiliating. Even the name Jonnel probably angering her, being so like Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya has been influence by the Mormonts, her child was farthered by a Direwolf.  
> There may be typo's, I'll fix them later.  
> Feedback welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask about anyone I missed. First chapter will be up soon.  
> Feedback and suggestions are welcome. This one I have a plan for so it should progress facter than my She Wolf fanfiction.


End file.
